Charles
Charles is a pilot who works for the goverment. He appears as Henry's ally in Infiltrating the Airship and Fleeing the Complex. Infiltrating the Airship He controls military helicopter and leads Henry through his mission. Sometimes he can be helpful, but sometimes his commands and suggestions are useless, or even stupid. When Captain G sends Henry on mission, Charles gives him an earpiece by which they can communicate. First Henry breaks into the airship and slides into the Toppats meeting room. Then he uses glue and escapes to the other side where he finds Toppats member who can't open the door. Charles then uses bone melt and melts his bones. Henry reaches the records room and then steals evidence, but Charles warns him not to enter the next room since it is filled with armed men. Instead, he suggests Henry to use the ventilation duct. In there Henry finds an electric power trap. Charles hacks into airship system and re-routes the power to another room. Henry can now safely reach the cargo bay, where two more men are blokcing his path. Charles thus tells Henry to click a button on his earpice, which turns it into a force gun. Henry takes out the two men and Charles brings the chopper near the bay doors. The Right Hand Man comes into the cargo bay and shoots Henry with his gun, but is too late and Henry escapes to the helicopter. In another ending, when Geoffrey spots Henry who steals the ruby, Charles sees that alarm is activated and Henry has been found out. Captain G moves to plan B and Charles calls reinforcements. Military soldiers then break into the airship and cause it to crash in the desert, where the fight continues on the ground. When the Center for Chaos Containment launches a prototype army to solve the chaos, Henry steals their armour and escapes with the ruby. Charles intercepts him, but the Captain tells him to let him go. Fleeing the Complex Charles reappears in Fleeing the Complex. When Henry contacts the government, Charles receives the call to help Henry to escape. In the moment Henry calls him, Charles is on an unknown mission, but very close to the location of The Wall. Charles tells Henry to escape to the helipad, but on the way, guards catch Henry escaping. Henry teleports outside, but spots another guard. Charles activates his mini helicopter and throws the guard off the stairs, most likely killing him. Charles then guides Henry to the helipad. The two guards there spot his helicopter and prepare to shoot him down. Henry is able to prevent them from shooting Charles down. While Henry knocks one guard out, Charles lands on top of the other guard, killing him. The two of them then fly off, earning the rank: International Rescue Operative. Personality Charles is not very intelligent. In both games, he has the "perfect plan" to deal with enemies, namely fly the chopper into them. Most of the fails in the route where he assist Henry happen because he messes something up. He is also a very bad shooter; in one of the fails in Airship, he kills Henry with a gatling gun, and hits almost everything except the door which he was supposed to hit. In FtC, he kills Henry instead of the guard of The Wall. Gallery up down.jpg|Charles controlling gravity charlos.jpg|Charles hitting the airship window wers.jpg contest.jpg Quotes *"I think he set up some sort of alarm. In the vault?" *"Alright, get to bring out the big guns!" *"Ok, here I come! Dun, dun, dududun dun dun, dudun dun dun dun dun!" *"Oh, man! A duck just flew right in to the propeller! Oh what a mess!" *"I've got the perfect plan... This is the greatest plaaaaan!" *"D'ya jus' jump off the edge... Wait was that the plan? Man, we really should have co-ordinated that better. I mean I was not prepared at -" Other info *From his helicopter cabin Charles can hack into airship system, control it's electric power and give Henry some useful devices and objects. *Charles is the man who gave Henry offical pardon signed by president Jefferson Smithsonian in the "Relentless Bounty Hunter" ending. *The teamwork of Charles and Henry might refer to Rolls-Royce, since two founders were Charles Rolls and Henry Royce. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Infiltrating the Airship Characters